Revenge Gone Wrong
by ginnys01
Summary: When Draco breaks up with Pansy, she wants to get revenge. However sometimes revenge doesn't work the way you want it to.


AN: one shot written for The Houses Competition round 5

House: Badgers

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Object] A love potion

Word count: 1099

Thanks to my fellow Badgers team members KeepSmiling1 and DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for beta-ing.

Written for IWSC practice round 2.

School: Durmstrang

Theme: Revenge

Prompt: [Negative pairing] Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson

* * *

"How dare you break up with me?" Pansy screamed at Draco. The blond boy rolled his eyes and walked off, ignoring the screaming girl in the middle of the room.

Pansy was fuming. How dare he? No one dumped Pansy Parkinson and got away with it. The fuming girl stormed off to her dorm and sat there fuming until Mildred walked in. Mildred quickly managed to convince Pansy to join her for dinner in the great hall; at first Pansy was going to refuse, but she decided that she couldn't let Draco stop her. The first part of her plan for revenge was to show Draco that she didn't need him, the second part she still had to come up with.

If Pansy looked back on that decision a couple of days later, she would have said it was the best decision ever. A few months later, she would wish she hadn't gone to eat. For it was that meal that gave her the idea for her revenge; the revenge that ended up backfiring on her.

It was on the way down to the meal that she received the idea. As she and Mildred were walking towards the Great Hall, she could hear two people in the corridor ahead of her, and just before she stepped into the corridor where she heard her name, followed closely by Draco's.

"Love potion, there is no other way."

"Yeah, Draco would never have dated her otherwise."

"I know. Have you seen Pansy? Who would want to date her!"

Before Pansy could interrupt, the two girls moved on, neither of them realising that they had been overheard.

"Just ignore it, Pansy. It doesn't matter what other people think. As if you would need to resort to love potions to get the guy you want."

But Pansy wasn't listening. "Love potions, that's it!"

"Pansy, what do you mean, that's it? You aren't going to dose Draco, are you?"

But once again Pansy didn't answer; instead she grabbed Mildred's hand and pulled her towards the potions practice room.

Once inside Pansy immediately started gathering the ingredients for a love potion. This potion would wear off after 48 hours, but during those 48 hours, you would do anything for the person it was tied to.

"Pansy! You can't give him a love potion! People will realise immediately that you did something if he's going to change his mind in the next few days!"

Pansy scoffed, "Don't be silly, I won't tie the potion to me. I'm going to tie it to the Mudblood."

"Granger? But won't that be obvious if he all of a sudden starts to be nice to her?"

"Exactly!"

Mildred was totally confused. How would giving Draco a love potion tied to Granger help Pansy? It wasn't until a day later when everyone started blaming Hermione for dosing Draco that Mildred realised how clever Pansy had been.

The two days that Draco had been dosed were amusing to watch for everyone except Hermione, that was. Whenever Hermione entered a room, Draco would be next to her, asking if she needed any help. If she sat down in a seat in a classroom, Draco would be sitting next to her, before she had even fully sat down. Love note after love note was passed to Hermione in each lesson.

By the end of the first day, Hermione was so fed up that she refused to leave the Gryffindor common room except for classes.

Pansy watched from the Slytherin table, as Draco made a fool of himself, and she watched as Hermione became more frustrated with each passing second.

When the love potion finally wore off 48 hours after Draco first took it, he found himself standing outside the Gryffindor common room having no idea what he was doing there. It wasn't until the following day when people kept asking him if he shouldn't be licking Hermione's boots that he realised what had happened.

Draco wasn't sure what to think. Was this simple payback from Pansy because he had broken up with her? Or had someone found out his secret? He hoped that is was the first, but there was only one way to find out. There was only one problem; to find out, he would need Granger's help.

It wasn't long before he figured out that if he wanted Granger's help, he would have to be honest with her; he wouldn't be able to do this the Slytherin way. So that evening, Draco sat down and started writing a letter.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_It has come to my attention that a cruel prank has been played on me and you were used for this. _

_My apologies for being used in this way. I am not only writing to apologise, but also to ask for your help (I'm still a proud Slytherin). If you are willing to help me get back at the person who dosed me, please meet me in the library tonight. _

_I promise that it is nothing illegal, and you are invited to bring your friends. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

_P.s. Please burn this letter after reading it, to remove any traces of this conversation. _

Rereading the letter Malfoy realised that he laid it on very thick, but in this case, he needed her help. He hoped that by inviting her friends she would show up, but even as he walked towards the library that night, he doubted that she would show.

When Hermione showed up, not only very soon after he had arrived, but also on her own, Draco was surprised and a little suspicious.

When the two enemies left the library half an hour later, they had become more frenemies than enemies. By the end of the month, they had become friends. And by the end of the year they had become more than just friends. But only they knew that. As far as anyone else knew, the two had been a couple since a few hours after the love potion wore off.

Even though it ended up just fine for Draco, he never spoke to Pansy again.

The last time Pansy saw Draco was at graduation, when Draco kissed Hermione in the middle of the great hall, in front of everyone. She heard about their wedding through the Daily Prophet and received a picture of the happy couple on their happiest day, with a small thank you note.

The only thing stopping her from swearing revenge was the fact that she still had to live with the consequences of her last revenge that had gone so horribly wrong.


End file.
